The electronic devices have been developed to process various functions at the same time. The electronic devices are required to be light, small, and simple in order for the user to easily carry the same and are required to provide a more convenient user experience.
In order to improve the user's experience, various electronic devices have been developed to adopt a touch screen that is implemented by integrating a touch panel and a display panel to be used as a display device of the electronic device. The touch screen enables the reception of a user input as well as the provision of displaying information to the user. Various electronic devices have been simple and have been designed to detect an intuitive gesture in order to improve the interaction with the user. The gestures may be made by using a part of a user's body (e.g., fingers), other devices, or objects (e.g., a stylus).
Conventional electronic devices support a multi-touch input that includes a plurality of touch points as well as a single touch input that includes a single touch point. The multi-touch input may variously extend the touch gestures that are limited in a single touch input.
However, in spite of the above improvement, the conventional multi-touch input merely relies on the number of touch points, and it is still insufficient to provide improvements to fully satisfy the requirements for the environment in which a multitude of functions of the electronic device are newly provided.
The technical background described above shall be construed as background information for better understanding of the various embodiments of the present disclosure, and shall not be construed as the prior art in relation to the present disclosure.